<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How could you be so naive by do_not_disturb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067536">How could you be so naive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb'>do_not_disturb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чимин хикка, Чанбин плюшечка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Changbin &amp; Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– О, младший брат соседки.</p><p>– Со Чанбин.</p><p>– Да, точно, Со Чанбин.</p><p>Чанбин оглушительно чихает. На улице ураганный ветер и дождь стеной, он вымок до нитки за считанные секунды, пока бежал к дому сестры из подготовительной школы. Выходить ещё раз во весь этот ад желания нет никакого. Родители уверены, что он у сестры, а у сестры сейчас парень и отвлекать их как-то не хочется.</p><p>– Почему тут сидишь?</p><p>Чанбин смотрит на неожиданно приставучего соседа из-под влажной, лезущей в глаза челки. Вот чего прикопался, спрашивается. Шел бы себе, куда он там собирался.</p><p>Если бы Чанбина спросили, он не сказал  бы, что этот парень (голос хоть и хриплый, но слишком молодой, вряд ли он сильно старше самого Чанбина) – сосед его сестры. Чанбин бы не сказал, что у этого человека в принципе есть определённое место жительства. Не внушают доверия встрёпанные, заросшие люди, в мятой, даже визуально давно несвежей одежде.</p><p>Чанбин чувствует, как горят его щеки, и очень надеется, что это не начинающаяся болезнь. Не хотелось бы. Однако лужа, натёкшая с него на пол, оптимизма не внушает. Перспектива подхватить что-то на подобии воспаления лёгких маячит всё отчетливей и совсем не радует.</p><p>– Заходи.</p><p>– Что? – Чанбин смотрит на соседа вопросительно.</p><p>– Заходи, – сосед шире раскрывает дверь. – Отогревать тебя буду, а то заболеешь ещё.</p><p>– Любите подбирать сирых и убогих… – Чанбин заминается, потому что не знает имени. И это, в принципе, весомый повод отказать. Но Чанбина уже вполне ощутимо знобит и прямо сейчас ему абсолютно всё равно, что с ним будут делать, главное чтоб в тепле.</p><p>– Пак Чимин, – подсказывает сосед. – Люблю, – кивает с серьёзным лицом. – Так что ты заходи давай.</p><p> </p><p>Чанбин поправляет съезжающий ворот великоватого ему свитшота, обхватывает руками чашку с противогриппозным чаем. Пить эту дрянь невозможно, но вот пальцы погреть – в самый раз. Серый котяра запрыгивает рядом с ним на диван, приваливается тёплым боком к бедру. Чанбин осторожно, боясь спугнуть, касается его шерсти, проводит по ней рукой. Кот заинтересовано шевелит ушами.</p><p>Где-то по квартире бродит ещё одна пушистая туша, подтверждая собой сказанное Чимином «люблю».</p><p>Чанбин лениво осматривает всё, что можно осмотреть, не вставая с дивана. Горячий душ и чай его порядком разморили, спать хочется с каждой минутой всё сильнее</p><p>– Чимин-хён, кем вы работаете? – Чанбин спрашивает это, просто чтобы не уснуть.  </p><p>– Можешь обращаться ко мне неформально, – Чимин не отвлекается от графического планшета и в принципе догадаться, в какой сфере он работает, не сложно. Чанбину больше интересно, как Чимин что-то видит на экране за чёлкой, спадающей на глаза. Неудобно же жутко. Но вместо этого он спрашивает:</p><p>– Сколько тебе лет, хён?</p><p>– Двадцать четыре.</p><p>– О, у нас шесть лет разницы, – конец фразы получается смазанным из-за зевка.</p><p>Чимин ничего не отвечает, кажется, полностью погрузившись в свой рисунок. Чанбин без очков не видит, что он там рисует, но ему и не особо интересно на самом деле.</p><p>К нему на колени запрыгивает второй кот. Чанбин убирает чашку с подостывшим чаем на широкий плоский подлокотник, зарывается освободившейся рукой в рыжеватую шерсть. Кот начинает мурчать, тот, что пригрелся у бедра, подхватывает.</p><p>Форма Чанбина в сушилке, сестра неизвестно когда освободится, ливеняра за окном и не думает стихать. Торопиться ему некуда, по большому счету. Чанбин закрывает глаза и вырубается.</p><p>Будит его осторожное прикосновение к плечу и «просыпайся, форма высохла» незнакомым голосом. Мозг тут же информирует, что голос принадлежит соседу сестры Пак Чимину.</p><p>– Спасибо, хён, – Чанбин хрустит затёкшей шеей, разминает спину. Клетчатый плед стекает с груди на ноги. Чанбин смотрит на него с недоумением. Это его укрыли, получается?</p><p>Чимин оставляет форму на диване и молча удаляется из комнаты. На кухню, понимает Чанбин, когда слышит закипающий чайник. Странный этот Пак Чимин какой-то.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чимина надо отблагодарить. Эта мысль появляется в голове Чанбина, когда он рассматривает в зеркале  лифта практически не мятый форменный пиджак, и не даёт покоя уже который день. </p><p>Отблагодарить надо, да, Чимин проявил участие, приютил, обогрел. Но чем? Чанбин грешным делом думает купить чего сладкого, потому что ну кто может не любить сладкое? Но вспомнив Чимина, решает, что может и есть такие люди (хотя всё ещё искренне не понимает, к а к). Не похож Чимин на любителя.</p><p>В итоге Чанбин покупает всякие вкусняхи для котов. Беспроигрышный вариант, как не посмотри. Хочешь сделать приятно человеку – сделай приятно его питомцам.</p><p>Чанбин нажимает на кнопку звонка, ждёт, но ему не открывают. Может, Чимин спит? Хотя ещё рано по идее. Конечно, вполне может быть, что его нет дома, но в это мало верится. Серьёзно, Чимин не показался Чанбину человеком, который часто выходит на улицу. Хикикомори вульгарис, разве что сердобольный немного. </p><p>Чанбин звонит ещё раз, и ещё. Не то чтобы ему принципиально надо выразить благодарность именно сейчас и сегодня, но он уже здесь, так почему нет. Чанбин только надеется, что он Чимина не разбудит. </p><p>Дверь открывается резко, Чанбин пугается, отскакивает назад. Нет, не разбудил. Но оторвал от чего-то важного.</p><p>– Что такое? – Чимин поджимает губы. За челкой глаз практически не видно, но Чанбин уверен, что смотрят на него без особого восторга.</p><p>– Я поблагодарить хотел. За то, что позаботился обо мне тогда, – Чанбин протягивает пакет из зоомаркета, кланяясь. – Спасибо.</p><p>Чимин молчит, а его челка начинает Чанбина бесить – Чанбин понимает,  что на него смотрят, но с каким выражением – непонятно. Раздражает неимоверно.</p><p>– Да было бы за что, – всё же говорит Чимин, принимая пакет. </p><p>И снова молчание. Очень неловко. Чанбин чувствует, что надо что-то сказать, заполнить как-то эту тишину. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать “Ну тогда я пошёл. Ещё раз спасибо”, но Чимин успевает первым.</p><p>– Ты есть хочешь?</p><p>– Что? – Чанбину кажется, такое раньше уже было.</p><p>– Мама передала слишком много, я один всё не съем. Так что?</p><p>Чанбину требуется несколько секунд, чтобы найтись с ответом. Чимин всё это время смотрит вроде бы на него и ждёт.</p><p>Нет, ну мама – это святое.</p><p>– Хочу. Что там?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Я тут разговаривал с одним хёном своим недавно, он по этой твоей хип-хоп теме. Он продюссер и согласен с тобой встретиться, как будет время. Держи, напиши ему как-то, если тебе интересно.</p><p>Чимин протягивает ему бумажку с номером и айди от какао. Бумажку.  Оргызок из блокнота. В 21 веке. Серьёзно, иногда Чанбину очень хочется Чимина завернуть в одеялко, обмотать сверху антистрессовой упаковкой в пупырку и спрятать ото всех, чтоб не портили.</p><p> </p><p>Чанбин пишет чиминовому хёну-продюссеру в тот же вечер, они договариваются встретиться через несколько дней. Он пробивает названный ему адрес в интернете и расстраивается немного. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что его позовут сразу в студию... ожидал вообще то. И теперь немного грустно  за разбитые мечты и неоправданные ожидания. Но это всё же не повод не идти.</p><p>В кафе его встречает распухшая, явно похмельная рожа, и вот тут Чанбину вполне ощутимо так обидно. Ещё очень весомым таким недоумением и неодобрением, что его Чимин-хён общается с подобными кадрами. А потом становится очень стрёмно, потому что мужик этот, который Мин Юнги, говорит идти за собой. Чанбину от этого очень не по себе, но он смелый мальчик, и даже чисто гипотетический шанс получить комментарий и совет от человека с опытом этого риска стоит. На крайний случай всегда можно бить и бежать.</p><p>Пока они идут по подворотням к гипотетической студии, Чанбин пытается отвлечься на мысли, где он этого Мин Юнги мог видеть. Лицо очень смутно знакомое и голос... где-то Чанбин его уже слышал. Где именно Чанбин слышал этот голос он понимает, когда заходит в студию. Потому что пульт этот и саму студию он очень часто видел в инсте АгустаДи. Паззл в голове Чанбина складывается в картинку. </p><p>– Узнал таки? – Юнги едва не обнимает кулер. – Автограф?</p><p>Спрашивает он с такой ухмылкой, что Чанбин гордо фыркает "нет" и тут же об этом жалеет. Тут, возможно, первая и единственная встреча с кумиром, а он отказывается от автографа.  Придурок.</p><p>По глазам Юнги видно, что он догадывается о ходе мыслей Чанбина. Его усмешка так и фонит "я хён, я старше, я таких как ты сотни видел и знаю вас как облупленных" и это нефигово так задевает на самом деле. Внутренняя фанючка смолкает, придавленная волной раздражения, и Чанбин запинывает её обратно откуда вылезла, потому что сейчас очень не до неё. </p><p>Его цепляет настолько, что Чанбин, задрав подбородок спрашивает делано безразлично: </p><p>– Мне тексты показывать? – и внутренне тушуется от понимания, насколько детским садом всё это выглядит со стороны. </p><p>Юнги плюхается на диван, скалит зубы.</p><p>– Я старше тебя, не забывай, – и уже более дружелюбно говорит: – Давай сюда свои тексты. И подтащи стул поближе, не стой столбом, раздражаешь.</p><p>Чанбин придвигает одно из кресел ближе к дивану, садится и ждёт. </p><p>– Мне нравится, – резюмирует Юнги спустя маленькую вечность. </p><p>Фанючка в Чанбине орёт фальцетом "ОППА МЕНЯ ПОХВАЛИЛ", суровый внутренний мужик орёт рядом с ней и за всем смысл заданного Юнги вопроса доходит не сразу.</p><p>– Записаться? Прямо сейчас?</p><p>– Почему нет? Я хочу услышать, как ты будешь звучать в записи. Читаешь ты неплохо, я слышал тебя на улице.</p><p>Суровый мужик внутри, кажется, умер.</p><p> </p><p>– Обижали тебя?</p><p>Чимин встречает его привычной челкой на пол лица и щетиной. Чанбину хочется обнять его, уткнуться лбом в плечо и остаться так навсегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>